The Saga Gone Wrong
by MetaTyph
Summary: A connection oneshot. Rated T for harsh language.


**A/N.  
**Just a note, its 2 years in the PMDEOTA storyline, so Gold is now 13, Yellow 11, Typh 13, and Leaf 12.

**THE SAGA GONE WRONG  
**_Connection Oneshot_

Typh managed to give the lot a cold stare before breaking down.  
"Damn it, does it have to be so hard to look mean?" Typh complained, leaving his acted mean aura.  
Leaf shrugged. "It's surprising that Gold didn't see through that, being a Riolu and all."

When the darkness cleared, Gold found himself in Alakazam's cave once more.  
"Good to be back?" Alakazam asked.  
"Yeah, and it would be better there if it weren't for that form." Typh complained. He spotted Yellow right next to him, the hat on.  
Alakazam noticed the scar. "…I see you got involved."  
Gold, at first not knowing what Alakazam was talking about, and then remembered about the scar Cleone made. He instantly hid it, and Yellow did the same.  
"It's meant to be shown." Alakazam advised. "I never heard of a human performing the ritual before..."  
"Who cares?" Gold snapped.  
"If I may ask, what are you planning to do in my cave?" Alakazam asked. This time, it's a genuine question.  
"Uh…" Gold wondered. "I don't know."  
Alakazam sighed. "Whatever. Typh told me to send you to the port. He's taking you for a cruise to Unova."  
Yellow raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"  
Alakazam shrugged. "Dunno. Now get lost."

In a split second, Gold and Yellow are already standing on S.S. Anne's port. Typh and Leaf soon followed.  
"Ack! Don't creep up on me like that!" Gold exclaimed.  
"Yeah, I get that a lot." Leaf said. Typh silently chuckled.  
"Your tickets." Typh said with a smile, giving the pair tickets.  
"Whoa, you actually smile." Yellow commented.  
"Are you kidding me?" Typh said. "It was hard to keep up a frown every second you were there, you know! Just how do people manage to from every day?"  
Gold and Yellow stared.  
"It translates as 'it was an act'." Leaf said.  
"…Oh." Gold exclaimed.  
"Well then, shall we board?" Typh suggested.

"Whoa…" Gold sighed. Their chambers had four rooms (duh…), a huge mid-room with a grand piano, and a chandelier. The room was coated in gold (which turned out to be 24 carat).  
"Leaf, how did you afford this?" Yellow asked.  
"He got it." Leaf said, pointing at Typh accusingly.  
"How did you afford this?" Gold asked.  
"What do you mean?" Typh asked. "This is my ship."  
Gold and Yellow fell agape.  
"WHAAAT!" The duo shouted.  
"What?" Leaf asked, stumbling from the sudden outburst that invaded her ear.  
"I made the SS Anne." Typh said. "How did you think I afforded the Primal 5 building with the water tanks with stainless chains and the throne room and all?"  
"Still, it's amazing." Gold said. "How old are you, 16? 17?"  
Leaf stared. "Typh's only 13."  
Cue awkward silence.  
"You're a mega-millionaire? At the age of 13?" Gold inquired. Typh nodded. Right after, the doorbell rang.  
"Who is it?" Leaf shouted out. No answer.  
"**Who the f*# is it!**" Typh bellowed. Gold and Yellow jumped 30 cm off the floor, however Leaf remained idle. Leaf then walked towards the door and opened it. She was about to ask what seems to be the problem when her eyes widened and shouted, "Typh! My gun!"  
Typh reacted immediately. He threw a gun at a grunt who just charged into the room, knocking Leaf over, directly on the head. The gun dropped at Leaf's hand and she started firing.  
"…Your girl's scary." Gold shuddered.  
"My girl?" Typh raised an eyebrow. "Do you see any scars on my hand, Gold of New Bark Town?"  
"Uh…" Gold glanced at Typh's hand. "No."  
"So shut up, and go call the security." Typh snapped. He pulled out his own assortment of guns; a 550 fps assault rifle on his left and a .41 caliber shotgun on the right. He charged onto the grunts yelling, "Come here, bstards!"  
"…Okay, you're scary." Gold said, then running to the phone.  
"There are too many…" Leaf mumbled as he shot each and every one of the grunts on the head.  
"Roger that." Typh said. "Yellow! Give me your hat!"  
"M… My hat?" Yellow stuttered.  
"Come on!"  
Yellow reluctantly threw her hat to Typh, who triumphantly caught it.  
"Time's up, idiots." Typh mumbled with a grin. He slapped the hat on his head, a blinding flash of light filling the room. As the light grew, Leaf, Gold, and Yellow heard the sounds of a loud swish followed people getting hit by a sword. They also felt the occasional warm liquid. When the light subdued, Typh was holding two bloodied swords, bodies of hundreds all around him. Typh threw the hat back.  
"What… How?" Yellow stuttered.  
"Healing isn't the only thing I can do." Typh said.  
"You… you're from Viridian?" Yellow asked. Typh nodded. Security rushed in.  
"Late." Typh said. "Now explain how these Plasma grunts got into the ship in the first place."

The quartet went down the ship at Nuvema Town. Typh quickly forgave the person, for it seemed like Team Plasma was operating at large, and should have come up with ways to infiltrate SS Anne. Just as the ship went, Leaf felt a small sting at her gut, and instantly fell down.  
"Leaf!" Typh shouted, noticing what happened. A grunt had placed and started a stun gun at Leaf. Another grunt knocked Yellow with high power using a pipe.  
"Oh, now you crossed the line!" Typh roared, as angry as a tiger being harassed. "You touch her, I'll **KILL** you!"  
Typh killed the grunt.  
"Whoa." Gold mumbled.  
Typh killed the whole troop.  
"Okay, you're a monster." Gold said.  
Right after the mass murder, Yellow and Leaf regained consciousness. However, a meteor rain started.  
"Ready, Gold?" Typh confirmed.  
"Bet I am, Typh." Gold smirked.  
The two boys held their arms high, their flame-manipulation abilities at the ready.

**A/N.  
**The next's an Advance Wars: Days of Ruin crossover! Go read it!


End file.
